Back Where We Started
by Eileen Blazer
Summary: The Rangers are reunited in grief; death has taken one of their own. When strange facts arise, and a new threat is revealed, will the team pull together one last time to save the world? Tommy/Kim-ness included
1. The Tragedy and The Strange

AN: Ah, you've decided to read my story, despite yet another cheesy summary. Well, here it is, another Power Rangers tale. Yay! Hurrah!! Oh great joy of all joys!! I wasn't sure if I' be writing anything in this part of the world after I finished Flying Home (note the shameless plug), but I did, and here it is. Please, be ever so kind and R&R, I would greatly appreciate it. Puleeeaaaaze?  
  
BTW, its kinda late, if the characters step out of character, forgive me. When I wake up, I shall try to pull them back. Also, I wrote this in separate chunks, so there might be awkwardness where I glued them together. But look Ma, no paste on my hands!  
  
Back Where We Started By Eileen Blazer January 2003  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Tragedy  
  
  
  
His footsteps were not loud by nature.  
  
The shoes were soft, more like slippers, and crushed compliantly against the rough gravel of the street, and the noise of feet falling would have been easily drowned out by the shuffle of nocturnal animals, the distant hum of that 24-hour gas station, or the gentle roar of wind. But it was that dark hour of every night, when everything ceased to move, and a great silence fell over the world. In that void, every step was thunder.  
  
An odd site he was too. He kept glancing over his shoulder, eyes wide and terrified, as though his greatest nightmares were at his heels, reaching out for him with clawing hands and razor teeth.  
  
He ducked into an alley, and nearly slipped on pieces of sprinkled trash, random but slimy objects thrown asunder. A gasp came from his lips, as the man paused, his chest heaving. He'd been running faster than any normal human could, though whether that stemmed from his own fear or some special power given to him by a foreign source, was a question few could answer.  
  
For a moment, he seemed to calm, and his muscles relaxed. Maybe, he seemed to think, maybe the danger had passed. 8 And then his chest stilled, the breath caught deep within, as one by one his hairs stood on end. His eyes shut tight, and a tremble took his body. He turned around, resigned, broken, defeated.  
  
"So you've caught me."  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Kimberly was sitting, half reclined, at the base of a tall willow tree, a book dangling lazily from her fingers, her eyes trained on the sway of leaves. She should be doing something productive with her time; Coach Travis would be furious if he found her in such an inactive state.  
  
Olympic-prospects don't let their bottoms atrophy all afternoon, they practice, they push themselves until they're ready to collapse, they skimp out on the Baskin Robin's treats.  
  
Kimberly shoved the small, empty container of Mocha Fudge out of her sight. So what if she had a taste or ten of ice cream. What good was training as an athlete if it made her miserable all the time?  
  
Before another of Coach Travis's speeches could rise to the top of her mind, Kimberly lifted the book and started reading. The distraction of a good romance novel was always welcome.  
  
Tawny Rimes was about to admit to Blake that she'd loved him all along. So what if they were from different ends of the world, she, a cook at a small, family-owned restaurant; he was the millionaire playboy that had arranged to have the restaurant torn down to make way for the new mini-mall.  
  
What was it about millionaire playboys that attracted women so much? Kimberly frowned, thinking. They were the obvious hero of any Daniel Steel, Harlequin Romance, but she'd never really gone for that type. Sure, like all the other girls she carried around pictures of her favorite, rich movie stars and drew horns on their escort-of-the-week, inevitably beautiful and thin.  
  
But when it came to real love, the kind of heart-warming feeling that passed through your body like a piece of freshly baked apple pie, she preferred the more humble, sweet, shy guys.  
  
Like Tommy Oliver, for instance. He was gorgeous, she knew that, and darn it if half the girls at Angel Grove High hadn't ogled him and sent Kim death glares when they used to walk down the halls together. But funny thing was, he didn't know. Not even when she spent a lunch period pointing out how Catherine Mines and Julie Carver wouldn't stop sneaking him 'sultry' looks when it seemed as though Kim was distracted.  
  
He'd just kissed the top of her head, then her lips, and smiled. You're going crazy, Kim, but that's all right. I love you anyway.  
  
And he did.  
  
Of course there was Barry, Kim remembered as guilt churned in her stomach. Her boyfriend. The guy she should have been thinking about. He too was reserved and sweeter than a candied apple. Right. Barry. Boyfriend.  
  
Whom she was supposed to call half an hour ago.  
  
Groaning, Kimberly reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She checked her messages, rolling her eyes as Sandy Burnside recounted an argument with a cashier at Macy's, giggling as Jeremy the Team Clown gave his impression of Travis, and then frowned as Jason's, ex-Ranger, close friend Jason, voice came on the line.  
  
He sounded hoarse and tired as he pleaded with her to take the first available flight back to California. It was an emergency. Everyone else was waiting.  
  
Everyone else? The other Rangers? Or rather, the ex-Rangers? What would be so awful as to pull them all back to Angel Grove, while their current commitments still demanded attention? What would make him sound so haggard?  
  
Kimberly stood up quickly, shoving her phone back into its place, and brushed off her skirt. The ice cream carton found its way into the garbage, before she jumped into car and sped away.  
  
The pages of her forgotten book flittered with the wind, and then came to a close. It called to its owner, but she was long gone, already planning the fastest way to get to Angel Grove.  
  
***************************  
  
Barry Chase knocked on the door to his girlfriend's apartment, sighing to himself. He hadn't been able to contact her all day and confirm their date, but he knew well enough the consequences of standing her up, however accidental it may have been.  
  
He once forgot a date, and went to a football game with friends. It took him a week of phone calls and American Beauties to gain forgiveness.  
  
He knocked again, and slowly, the door opened. Sandy, Kim's roommate, stuck her head out.  
  
"Barry? What do you want? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Soft music and the glow of candle lights suggested a date; Barry felt embarrassed.  
  
"Is Kim ready?" He asked.  
  
Sandy frowned. "Kim's not here."  
  
Darn it. Now she should have to apologize for her absence. Barry stared at the singe rose in his hand. He looked up at Sandy. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. She came home today and threw some stuff in a bag. Said she was going home."  
  
"But this is her home."  
  
"No, like really home. To California."  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Kimberly was fortunate to have rich, powerful friends. Scotty Barkel, for instance, was the son of a Texan oilman, and always had access to the family jet in the event of emergencies. He also had a big heart, and was more than willing to escort her to California. She kissed his cheek and waved goodbye.  
  
She stepped off the landing pad, and searched the ground for Jason's familiar face. She had called him from the jet, and arranged a meeting, but he was no where in sight.  
  
Finally, a black, hanging head was seen, two hands supporting its weight. That was Jason, all right, judging from the red shirt. She hadn't realized until just then how much she missed him.  
  
"JASON!!" She cried, rushing up to him, falling into his embrace.  
  
His arms encircled her, almost clingingly, and the warm gush of his breath felt rather like a hair dryer on the back of his neck. Had he been holding his breath? It was all somehow unJason-like. What had happened to the quick, easy squeeze, the light punch on the shoulder? "Its good to see you, Kim."  
  
"Yeah." She stared hard at him, noting the dark circles beneath his eyes, the tight line of his lips, the many wrinkles in his clothing. "Hey, you wanna tell me what's wrong now?"  
  
She had asked him repeatedly on the jet; he had either evaded the question or outright refused to answer. But now, the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing into full-fledged fear. Something, she was sure, had seriously jolted Jason and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
Jason jerked away suddenly, as though her arm had been lit on fire. He sighed and nodded. "Let's go sit down." He led her to a table. Judging from the black coat tossed across it, and the glass half full of water, it was where he had been waiting.  
  
He pulled out her chair, then took the one next to it. Eyes downcast, he grabbed her hand, fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
"This isn't going to turn into some wacky movie-like episode, where you admit to loving me all along and ask for my hand in marriage, is it?" Kim laughed, hoping to ease the tension.  
  
Jason looked up at her, "I called you first, but I couldn't get through. The line was always busy."  
  
She scrunched up her nose. "That's Sandy. I don't think she ever puts the phone down."  
  
"So I called the cell, and left a message. And emailed you." He continued, as if making sure she knew that she had indeed been the first contacted. "After that, I called everyone else."  
  
"Yeah, my computer's down. I think they locked the computer lab at Florida State over the vacation too. Its crazy, like people aren't going to need access to a computer just because the professors are gone? And its not like they don't have security around anyways. They have to really think about-"  
  
"Kim," Jason said softly, interrupting her nervous blabber. "Its Tommy."  
  
She shut up. Oh God, please, she thought. Don't let anything have happened to him.  
  
"We found him yesterday afternoon."  
  
He had fainted, she thought, trying to imagine what could make the brave man pass out. He had fallen and broken a leg, and spent all all morning trying to reach the phone.  
  
"He didn't show up to work the day before yesterday. His boss didn't think anything about it, even though he didn't call. Yesterday he was gone again. The boss got worried and called his house but there was no answer. A mutual friend asked me to warn Tommy - was going to be fired if he didn't call in sick. I went down to his house and...went inside. He was still in bed, but- "  
  
"Tom's sick? I could've sent you my recipe for chicken soup. You didn't need to call me all the way over here." She was being silly, Kim knew. Jason wouldn't have called her across the country to spoon feed Tommy Oliver soup. But something inside told her she didn't want to hear the end of the story.  
  
"Kimberly, he wasn't breathing."  
  
Oh God. She gasped, and stuck her hand in her mouth. "But you did CPR. You got him to start breathing again on his own. He's all right now, right? We just need to gather round him for support."  
  
Jason's face was twisted in pain. "Jase, tell me Tommy's okay. Please?" A tear dripped down his eye.  
  
"We tried, the paramedics tried, even the doctors tried. Kim...Tommy's dead."  
  
All emotion slipped away from her face, as though the expression she wore was no more than oil. Then her voice turned cold and unforgiving. "That's not a very funny joke."  
  
"I know how you're feeling Kim. I wanted to tell you, before you saw the others."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
He reached for her, but she yanked herself away. "Why are you lying to me, Jason? Why?"  
  
Tommy couldn't be dead. They had survived the terrifying: monsters, evil forces from another galaxy, giant, living dinosaur bones. And he had died on his own bed, alone? No!  
  
"I know it hurts Kim."  
  
"Like hell you do!" She cried, standing up, drawing attention and not caring. "Don't lie to me anymore!"  
  
Jason, one of her oldest, closest, dearest friends, her surrogate big brother, just came closer and crushed her in a hug, fighting off her flailing, protesting hands.  
  
Eventually, they stood together, holding on to each other, crying. Mourning the death of one Thomas Oliver.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Strange  
  
  
  
He woke up to darkness.  
  
It was all around, everywhere he looked. No single, microscopic ray of light was to been seen. He was blind, and chained to some wall. His arms tugged on their bonds, testing the strength of the cold metal that held them. His feet were free, but unsturdy, wobbly, as though he might crumble like an old cookie at any second.  
  
Was this his fate? To languish until his death? Of all the times he'd missed his the Power, this definitely topped the list.  
  
He imagined himself like Samson, the once strong hero now shaved of his strength, halfway to his death. Only he didn't have God to pour the power back in him; the Power he once possessed was with someone else, fighting another battle. If he died, there would be no great collapse of his prison, just the remains of a weak man.  
  
He had his Delilah too. The murderous, treacherous, villainous wench had indeed been real for him. When he thought about the lies that had spilled from her like hot water from a tea pot, the blind faith he'd had, it made him sick.  
  
Why hadn't he trusted his heart, like he'd wanted to? Why had he been so quick to swallow her stories, ignoring the queasy feeling they gave him?  
  
He heard a sound, and his gaze rose a few feet, or maybe a few dozen feet, it was difficult to tell. But then a light, a precious, golden, beautiful light sprayed into his cage.  
  
It lit up another pair of shackles, across from him. He frowned, slow to realize the meaning. Then it occurred to him. They weren't done. Someone, a friend, a fellow Ranger, was next.  
  
He wanted to warn them. To scream at the top of his lungs. Watch out for her. She's dangerous. A liar. A monster.  
  
Don't let her get you.  
  
She's one of them.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kimberly Ann Hart slid the door open and was greeted by a sea of faces. Some small, round, with eyelashes moist from tears, like fresh petals covered in dew. Others were older, worn, creased, and tired. Among these she counted her friends, the Rangers of yesterday, and sought their companionship.  
  
They were united for Tommy's rosary.  
  
Behind her, Jason shut the door and, after patting a random child on the shoulder, regained his place at her side. Trini, sitting in the front pew, having abandoned her beloved offered yellow in favor of black, offered her a weak smile, and then Zack, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky all came up to hug her, and Jason. Over in the far corner of the pew, Katherine sort of waved, but left one arm slung over a brunette girl, who had a tissue covering her face.  
  
It felt so surreal, like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up to. Dead. That wasn't a word people like her used; it was a menacing shadow, nothing more.  
  
Tommy.  
  
She had loved him for so long, until it seemed that he was an extension of her, rather than a separate entity. And God forgive her, she had been scared. Frightened that she would drown in her love for the gentle man. So scared, she took the easy way out. She left him, broke away, forced herself to fall for Barry.  
  
And now she would never have the chance to set things right.  
  
She would never, ever, get to see his smile, hear his laugh, dance with him along the patio of her mother's home in France. She wouldn't even get the satisfaction of knowing that he was happy. Because he was dead. Gone. Forever.  
  
"Would you like to see him?" Jason whispered, and she nodded, numbly. She had cried so long and hard, until only an empty space remained inside. They walked the long path, to the big white gold-trimmed casket.  
  
Kimberly dropped to her knees and caught his cold hand in hers. Who would've thought that was how their days of holding hands would come to an end? The empty, hollow place inside of her seemed to widen, stretch, and she imagined it would swallow her from the inside out.  
  
Her fingers moved away a stray strand of hair, placing the brown lock behind his ear.  
  
She paused, noting that the mole he'd always had, just before the lobe, wasn't there. Wrong ear, perhaps? An awkward feeling passed through her, but before it could be explained Katherine and the girl walked up.  
  
Her blonde friend nudged her side. "Kim, are you all right?" Her voice was thick with an Australian accent.  
  
"No."  
  
Kat, arms folded, face puffy and swollen from too many tears, sighed. Kimberly looked her over, the knee-length black dress, gobs of blonde hair tied back in a simple pony-tail. After a moment, she spoke.  
  
"How are you holding up?" She asked, with genuine concern. But was that her voice shaking?  
  
"I'll be all right, I guess. I'm a bit more worried about Gwen." Kat frowned. "You don't know her, do you?"  
  
"No." Normally that would be her cue to introduce herself. But she was standing feet away from Tommy's casket, and all will had left her. She wanted only to lay down and cry.  
  
Kat knew this. She patted her arm gently. "We'll talk about her later." Soon, they all took their seats.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Ernie's place had finally closed down, just months before, yet it seemed fitting to meet there. That was, after all, the spot that spawned a million smiles, frowns, and whimsical laughter during their days as Rangers.  
  
The place Zordon had first spied the original team, according to Alpha. And where they'd first encountered Thomas Oliver, the smiling, focused fighter who finally dethroned Jason as the reigning Martial Arts Champion of Angel Grove. How many times had the girls exchanged looks, while Bulk and Skull tried to hit on them? Tommy would put a stop to it though, by walking in and throwing an arm around Kimberly, kissing her cheek.  
  
Her hand dusted off a stool, and she slid in. Trini did likewise.  
  
"Remember that day, when Tommy gave you that necklace and it fell into someone's glass of orange juice?" Trini said.  
  
"Mmm. And we went around shoving our hands into people's glasses before they could drink it."  
  
"And," Zack added, resting his elbows on the counter. "it ended up in Bulk's Orange Pineapple Delight.  
  
Kimberly laughed. "They offered to give it back to us in exchange for all information we have about the Rangers."  
  
"If they only knew."  
  
The former Red Ranger dragged another stool closer, to join their conversation. "Tom got it back though." The rest of the gang filled in the empty spaces, so that they formed a tight, if somewhat crooked, circle.  
  
Kat shook her head in disbelief. "Its hard to believe last week we were watching him charm a cook into adding strawberries to our sundaes for free. I never thought anyone could love them so much."  
  
Kim looked up sharply. "Tommy never ate strawberries."  
  
"Maybe his tastes changed." Adam suggested, also remembering the day Tommy seemed to inhale the small red fruit.  
  
"No, he was allergic. I once made him a cake with, like, a single slice and he broke out in hives five minutes later."  
  
"Oh." An awkward silence fell over the group. What an odd contradiction.  
  
"If Tommy were here, he'd probably break the silence by launching into a description of the latest martial arts techniques."  
  
"Remember that time Billy, Tommy,and you Jase, dressed up like cheerleaders for the school rally, and Kim tried to teach you guys to make a pyramid." Trini shot him a glance. "I'd never seen such talented men become so uncoordinated."  
  
"Thank God I was sick with the flu." Zack said.  
  
"You try to do it with golf balls stuffed in your shirt. Not even Billy's brain could save us."  
  
"I wish we could call him. He should be here."  
  
Tanya, having fallen silent, chose this time to speak. "I can't see Tommy in a dress. I didn't think he'd be the type to do that sort of thing."  
  
"I think," Jason said, "Tommy usually did things he didn't really want to, to impress someone."  
  
Tanya considered. "But Kat spent half and hour once trying to convince him to wear the lobster suit for Halloween and he wouldn't even try it on. Who would he want to impress more than his girlfriend?" Everyone who knew the answer shut their mouths, some sending sympathetic glances to Kat.  
  
Meanwhile, Kimberly was having a hard time moving past the strawberry incident. She was sure that he couldn't eat them. It rather reminded her of Mission Impossible 2, where Tom Cruise dressed up the bad guy's lackey, so that he'd die in his place. The villian hadn't been able to tell the difference. Wouldn't it be odd, if the same sort of thing had happened to him?  
  
The conversation didn't stop for Kim to catch up, it kept going round and around, like the train in the mall, circling all the memories of the deceased friend anyone could think of.  
  
"My sister," Adam was saying as Kim shoved the doubtful thoughts away, "told me that all the little kids at the Martial Arts Center thought Tom was the greatest. He'd help them with their homework all the time, and then teach them 'really cool moves'"  
  
"'Cept for last week." Tanya muttered. "And that whole Excaliber deal."  
  
"Oh my God, they shouldn't give kids questions that we can't answer.  
  
"What was the question," Trini asked.  
  
"What was Excaliber and why was it so important, or something like that. Tommy had to go look it up in an Encyclopedia. It took forever to find the complete answer."  
  
The orginal Pink Ranger tilted her head. That too was odd. She pulled on the sleeve of her friend. "Something's wrong, Trini."  
  
Her voice was so quiet and eerie, that everyone else stopped to listen. Trini, knowing her best friend was taking it the worst, assuming their attempts to keep the memories happy had failed, endeavored to console her. "I know, Everything is going crazy. But someday it'll be all right. We'll just have to wait and hope it gets better."  
  
Kimberly sighed, wondering if she should just stop talking. Wasn't it all nonsense anyway? The ravings of a mad, sad woman? But her mouth move of his own accord. "That's not what I meant. It's almost sometimes the guy being described isn't really Tommy."  
  
"Almost, I know. You're right about the strawberries. But it was him. We all saw him."  
  
True. She was acting like an idiot. A crazy idiot. Or was she? It was madness, true, but hell, they fought evil space aliens and talked to a giant head who gave them super powers! Weren't they passed that 'impossible' stage? Most people would think that travesing to another planet to seek out an ancient ninja force, talking to a woman that later turned to an owl, and destroying giant, ugly birds was 'impossible'. Or would have, before the Ranger made their debut on modern day society. "Maybe not..."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Maybe...guys," A bright smile illuminated her face, dazzling the group of friends who had recently grown unaccustomed to such happiness. "Maybe he's not dead." There was always hope. Wasn't there?  
  
"Kim, come on-."  
  
"No, really. Something's obviously wrong with this whole picture. I mean, eating fruit that should've killed him on the spot, not knowing the what Excaliber was? Guys, We saw the movie together a million times. Tommy loved it. He idolized King Arthur. He could recite the book. And he always had a mole beneath his left ear. When I looked at the body, it wasn't there. And I have this feeling I haven't been able to shake. We should investigate. If the real Tom is alive, then we need to find him."  
  
Kat rolled her eyes, growing impatient with Kim's behavior. Her nerves were too frayed to deal with hopeless optimism. "Sit down, Kimberly. You're not making anyone feel better."  
  
"I'm serious! Besides, Zordon was just about dead and we pulled him back. Why couldn't we do the same for Tom? We didn't even try."  
  
Tanya, the only one who had as many strangers in the room as friends and had never really knew the original Pink Ranger, bit her own finger and gestured to the room. "We're not exactly Rangers anymore, are we? He's dead. Its over."  
  
"But maybe-"  
  
"KIM!" Kat stood up, frustrated. "I don't know why you won't accept it! I don't know if you're just trying to make up for what you did, or if you're going crazy, or what, but the rest of us are suffering just as bad." She crumpled back down into the chair. "I just want this all to be over. Just let it end."  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn't something Kimberly was prepared to do. She sighed a great big sigh, giving everyone a chance to breath and think things over. She was asking an awful lot of them, hope for a dead friend.  
  
Presently, she spoke again, in a much softer voice. "I'm going to the funeral home to investigate. Is anyone coming with me?" She waited for that old camaraderie to kick back in, and for the team to pull together like always. Tough times made for tough people, wasn't that the way things were supposed to work?  
  
But no one was willing to even meet her eye.  
  
She walked up to Jason. "Will you come with me?" He sighed and rubbed his face. The tired, worn look had returned. The ex-Red Ranger placed his arms on hers.  
  
"Kimberly, we're all hurting. But I thought we were past pretending that it wasn't true. We can't save him like all those other times."  
  
Kimberly broke away, hurt, doubtful. Was he right? Was this just another attempt to cope with the ocean of sorrow that crashed through her heart? But Tommy wouldn't have surrendered, she knew. He would have searched for the answers, until he was absolutely certain.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
She didn't need their help. Not really. She was as able as any other them, and obviously the only one willing to fight.  
  
But Rocky caught up with her. He was in his car, the window rolled down. "Let me drive you." He said.  
  
"Did they send you to watch out for me? Gotta make sure poor delusional Kim doesn't accidentally hurt herself chasing ghosts, right?"  
  
"No. I came on my own. I want to help you. That's what Rangers do, isn't it? We help each other?"  
  
She smiled wryly. "Technically, we save the world from bad guys bent on world destruction and or domination."  
  
"You know what I mean. Look, just get in the car, it'll go a lot faster that way."  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Kim, I'm wasting tons of gas. I'm a poor man. If you don't get in this car, I'm gonna go broke refilling it."  
  
"How do I know you won't just drive me back to Ernie's?"  
  
Rocky opened his mouth to reassure her, but thought better of it. Instead, he began telling a story. "A week before...he died, we were all having some soda at my house, and my kid sister announced she had just been diagnosed with the chicken pox. It was no big deal, but Tommy made some comment about being relieved he already had had it."  
  
Kimberly stopped walking, understanding what he meant. "We both heard him say he'd never caught it. Just after we'd saved Zordon. We were sworn to absolute secrecy. He didn't want to jinx himself and catch it after all."  
  
"That's right." Rocky answered. He paused. "Get in the car, Kim. Let me help you."  
  
That's just what she did. Once inside, they tried talking to use up time and hide from their own doubts.  
  
"So who was that Gwen person I met today?"  
  
"She's new. There's kinda a crazy story behind her appearance, actually."  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"Well, it all started about a month ago...  
  
....They found her one night, sitting atop Tommy's car, cross-legged, back resting against his windshield. She was a strange sight from the beginning, with a river of curly brown hair and clear blue eyes.  
  
It was Kat who first approached her, filled with as much confusion as suspicion. "What are you doing?"  
  
The girl seemed to awaken from a trance, as she tilted her head and grinned, revealing a perfect white smile. She tossed two legs over the end of the care and landed neatly on the ground. "Katherine of Pink." She stuck out her hand. "I am Gwen of the colorless. I have been waiting for you. All of you."  
  
The ex-Rangers, Kat included, fell back a few steps, automatically wary of anyone who even hinted at their former Ranger status. "What do you want?" Tommy asked, still the leader. "And how much do you know?"  
  
She took no offense at the harshness in his voice, nor at the questions themselves; her cheerful smile did not diminish. Rather it grew in size. "I know many things, Thomas of Green, White, and Red...but perhaps mostly White, no? I seek asylum on your planet and have been told to find you."  
  
There was a pause, and then they relaxed, just a bit. Tommy got closer, staring at her, as if trying to read her true intentions.  
  
"Who are you," He finally asked.  
  
"Gwenali. I have no other name. I run from the authorities of my planet -the name cannot be pronounced easily by a human tongue, and I fear your ears are not attuned to the right frequency. I am a fugitive; I...refused marriage to the prince of my people, a crime punishable by death. I ran, naturally, and was told that you are very kind in such matters. I hoped to ask for your aid, or at least refuge."  
  
Adam stepped up, eying her. There was something that just didn't click, a small detail that was scratching at the back of his mind to be freed. Something was amiss. "How do we know you aren't lying?" He was almost certain she was.  
  
"Adam of Black, you are rightly concerned. I understand. Yet I carry nothing and have only my word, straight from my heart to your ears.  
  
"We aren't Rangers anymore," Reminded Tanya. "We can't really protect her. Maybe we should send her to the new team."  
  
"That's all right," Gwen stated. "I seek you people, not so much the uniforms you once wore. I was briefed on you, by a stranger, given your names and colors, and told that no better help could be found in all the galaxy. Sometimes, a good heart is more than enough to win a battle. Do you not agree, Thomas of White?"  
  
He didn't answer. What did she mean? Was she referring to his internal battle, the war that had been begun by Rita but ended because of his love for Ki -his friends, Tommy thought? Few of his current companions knew of his time as the evil Green Ranger. It wasn't a time he was particularly proud of, but always did remind him of the power of love.  
  
"We can't just turn her away," Rocky muttered.  
  
"How do you know she'd not another one of them? Hello, this is like perfect revenge for the bad guys. Ever hear of the Trojan Horse?"  
  
"Maybe if we take her to the new Rangers, just to scan her..."  
  
"We shouldn't be deciding on the sidewalk at night. Can't we put her somewhere until morning?"  
  
Tommy silenced them all with his stern voice. "Come on guys. She's asking for our help. Rocky's right, we can't send her back out there alone, to be captured. And who are we to judge." He turned to his oldest, closest friend of the current bunch.  
  
"You trusted me even after I tried to kill you. Kat, we did the same for you. This girl is already that much more innocent than us. I say, we help her out as best we can."  
  
Everyone else, though not entirely convinced, abided by his decision...  
  
....And that's how we met her. After a few days, though, we all started liking her. She's a sweet kid, really. I just hope those guys don't come after her here." Rocky tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Tommy always did know the right thing to do."  
  
His companion shook her head. "No, he didn't." She thought about the man who'd broken her heart once and never quite forgave himself. His voice -the world doesn't revolve around you. Yet he had been right. It had stung so much at the time; how much more had it hurt him to receive that letter? "But he was better because of it."  
  
She wiped tears from her face. "He's alive, Rocky. I know he is. I have this weird feeling, you know? I used to get it all the time, back when I first moved to Florida. It was this weird tingling, like he was in danger and it was time for me to morph." She sniffled. "I feel that way now. Like he needs us."  
  
They pulled into the long driveway, and the doors unlocked with a snap. Rocky examined the black doors. "Here we are."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you really think there's hope?"  
  
She opened the door. "I hope so." ******************************** A man in strange clothing watched them with interest, from his high perch, his hands itching to press the button and call them to his side, to join in their sorrow, and relish in their hope. He belonged with them, after all.  
  
But there were more pressing matters to attend to, before they could see him. So many small details to work out. His hands skimmed across the dials and buttons with ease, turning on that, erasing that.  
  
Yes, for the moment he would have to put his own emotions on hold. They would find their way to him soon. Very soon.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"They're looking for you, Tommy. At least some of them."  
  
He raised his head and felt grim satisfaction seep in.  
  
"They won't find you. They don't even know where to look."  
  
"Is she looking?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stay away from her, or I swear-"  
  
"Threats, Thomas?"  
  
"Or I swear you'll pay."  
  
"I don't know why you have to make this so difficult. We don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Right. The pain is just an accident? Every time it happens."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt if you didn't struggle."  
  
"Right. Now you're telling the truth. This time I can trust you." His voice was thick with bitterness.  
  
She shrugged. "There's nothing else I can tell you. I'm sorry it happened this way. But we can't change who we are. This is who I am." Then she vanished through a door and left him alone in the darkness.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Bwahahahahaha! I finished two chapters. Count 'em, not one, but TWO!! Hurrah! This last chapter was like bugging me all kinds, so instead of just posting One, like I was all set to do, I wrote this out, and decided to post them at the same time. One just felt lonely by itself. ANYwho, please r&r. Please?  
  
Must...have...reviews...or...else...will...lack...enough...ener...gy...to... type...chapters...  
  
Questions? Comments? Coconuts? I'm at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com Seeya later, same Ranger Time, same Ranger station. 


	2. The Thought

My, but things do look different when the suns up, don't they. I read this story and was like, oh myyyyy. Not exactly the kind of thing that'll get you story of the year, right?  
  
I sincerely thank the people who saw some good in it, and those who reviewed. :) Everyone else: Pleeeeaaaaaase give me another chance. I promise to be better....well, I'll try anyway.  
  
Few comments, first of all: I know it seemed odd that only Rocky believed her; Jason belonged on her side. But I needed someone who cared about Tommy and knew him as long as she did on the other side. There is a reason.  
  
Also, be watching out for that Blue Ranger guy, tee hee. You'll never know when he's gonna make an appearance...  
  
  
  
Back Where We Started  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jason hung his coat up on a hanger, and shut the closet door. He sighed, and collasped onto the first available chair, than ran his hands through his hair.  
  
This had to be the week from hell.  
  
His best friend had died; his 'sister' had blown up at him, and the rest of his friends were now on opposing sides. After Kim had stormed out, followed closely by Rocky, the real arguing had begun.  
  
Trini had been mad at herself; she should have gone with her friend.  
  
Kat had dissolved into tears again, begging them all to let her mourn Tom's death like she needed to.  
  
Zack was uncertain about the whole situation. Kimberly was unstable; should they have let her leave? What if she hurt herself?  
  
Tanya sided with Kat.  
  
Adam thought they should have stuck together. Aisha agreed.  
  
And every one was looking to him for answers.  
  
You were the leader once, Jason reminded himself, as he sat alone in his small apartment. You should know how to make these desicions. But what? Jump up, seek out Kimberly, and pretend like Tom was still alive? Remind the friends that reality was cold, harsh?  
  
His eyes fell onto a picture, hanging on the wall.  
  
He was six, Kimberly and Billy five. They were in the play area of Mrs. Bartel's kindergarden class, wearing turkey hats and carrying their newly created placemats. She was grinning, and the front two teeth were absent. Billy's hands were behind her, making bunny ears, while he, Jason, stuck out his tongue.  
  
It was all so long ago, before the Power, the fights, the distance tearing them apart.  
  
Slowly, Jason's gaze traveled downward, until another picture drew his attention.  
  
They were at an amusement park, all six of them. It was a treat, Rita's plans had failed for the fiftieth time, according to Billy's calculations. A huge number, Jason thought, as he remembered posing for the picture, Kimberly between him and Tom, her head resting on the Green Ranger's shoulder, but her hand around his shoulder. Trini and Billy were to their left, struggling with identical blue slurpees, while Zack danced along the short stone fence behind them.  
  
The team.  
  
Jason blew out a deep breath. Tommy had drew him aside, that same day, and in a hushed voice asked what Kim's favorite gem stone was. On the trip home, she'd been presented with a souvenier necklace, centered by a feax- ruby.  
  
You're the leader right now, Jason, what do you think? Should you have gone with Kimberly? Crazy or not, should you have left her to struggle alone?  
  
If Tommy really is dead, is that what he would have wanted, for you to abandon her? If he's alive, will he hesitate to kick your a$$ when he comes back and finds out how much you hurt her?  
  
His hand hovered above the phone, then slowly dialed Trini's number.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Kimberly was on the beach, in a wispy pink dress, and no shoes. She laughed, and ran her feet through the sand, then broke out in a run, taunting him, daring him to catch her.  
  
He pursued. She let him win, he was sure. She'd always been the faster runner. They fell together in the sand, rolling until the waves licked at their sides.  
  
She was laughing, but staring at him. Her eyes never left his face. Her fingertips, always so soft, touched face, and he quickly pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
  
Isn't this the way it should be, she said, just us two? I think I'm falling in love with you, Thomas Oliver. What are you going to do about it?  
  
He stole a small kiss on the lips. I promise, he said, I'll meet you down there at the bottom. I think I'll get there first.  
  
Lightening cracked overhead, but he didn't pay it any attention. He had an angel in his arms.  
  
The ocean grew closer, and this time it drenched them. She pouted. Not the new dress! Maybe we should go inside.  
  
He wouldn't let her up. I'll buy you a new one. He kissed her again.  
  
The waves were jealous. They attacked again, stronger, and yanked her from his arms. He shouted, but Kimberly was getting farther and farther away. Help me!  
  
He tried to get to her, but someone was holding him back. He turned and saw Kat, dressed in Kimberly's pink gown, her arms wound around his neck. Let me go!  
  
But she was the one refusing now, sad eyes boring into him. I need you too, you're the only one who can understand me. Kim doesn't want you, she'd happy now.  
  
She gestured to the ocean, which had spun and shaped itself into a man's form. It was holding Kimberly possesively, placing a coral crown on her head. She was smiling.  
  
Yes. She didn't need him.  
  
He looked back at Kat.  
  
**********  
  
Tommy woke up suddenly, feeling sweat pour down his face. The chains were chafing his wrists, and he groaned.  
  
He hadn't meant to fall asleep; it wasn't safe. But the exaustion had hit him rather suddenly.  
  
She was waiting for him again, sitting on the small step. "Your awake. Good. I was getting worried."  
  
"It'd be a shame if I died before you had a chance to murder me."  
  
"I have to leave now, Tommy. I'm sorry. I have certain...stuff...to attend to."  
  
"Yeah. Things to do, people to betray."  
  
"That wasn't funny. You should leave the jokes to Rocky."  
  
"You should've left the sinister plots to people we didn't trust."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
The retreating figure spun around. "You'll be thanking *me*, begging me, when this is over and I'm the only thing between you and my kind."  
  
****************  
  
"We have been here for hours. What are we even trying to find?" Rocky asked, "A Tommy mask taped to the back of his head, or what?"  
  
His companion shook her head and furrowed her brow as she ran her hands along the cold face of Thomas Oliver. It was easier now, since she didn't have to believe that it was really him. "Its only been three hours, and its not my fault that the director talked on and on and on. You're the one who got him started."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that asking: havin' a good day, sir? would send him on a round trip through memory lane?" He crossed his arms and waited for his partner to speak.  
  
"Oh God," she said at last. "This really isn't him. Look, the scar on his neck isn't here."  
  
"Scar?"  
  
She traced a path on his skin, just below his neck. "It should be here. He got in a fight with a putty once, before he had a chance to morph the thing slammed him into a tree. There was so much blood, I was scared out of my mind. Turns out it was just a little nick." She laughed softly. "He didn't let me live it down."  
  
"I never noticed it."  
  
"Yeah well, I probably got to know his body a little better than you."  
  
Rocky grinned, "I guess he never told you about our secret rendezvous."  
  
And then suddenly, for no reason, she laughed. Not a regular, happy laugh, but a delighted, estatic, wildly joyful sort of laugh. "Look." He stared over her shoulder, a bit uncomfortably, and saw Tommy's chest. When he didn't respond, she giggled even more.  
  
"There's no tatoo."  
  
"I didn't know he had a tatoo."  
  
"You wouldn't. It was this small little rose. Hardly noticeable. So sweet."  
  
"When did he get a tatoo?"  
  
"On our first annivesary. I picked it out for him. An everlasting reminder of the way we felt."  
  
"He got a tatoo?"  
  
"Its not that shocking, Rock. I got one, too."  
  
"YOU have a tatoo?"  
  
She folded up his shirt and jumped up, a certain spring back in her step. "This isn't our Tommy. Even if it were removed with like lasers, it would leave a scar. But there's nothin'. Nada. Come on." Kimberly tugged him by the sleeve, dragging him through the halls. "We've got to tell Jason."  
  
"Does Jason have a tatoo?"  
  
"He's got two, now let's go."  
  
"What?!"  
  
They went out to the car with a renewed sense of hope. Things were looking up.  
  
Kimberly stopped short as she reached for the handle. Someone was lurking in the shadows, moving ever so slightly. She held her breath.  
  
The figure started walking towards them, at a slow pace. Finally, the street light bled onto it, and a girl with curly brown hair was revealed, carrying in her hand something shiny.  
  
"Gwen!" Rocky shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You are very keen, Kimberly of Pink. I can see why he enjoys your friendship."  
  
"He?" Kimberly gulped, feeling nervous. Girls didn't just hang around at night for no reason. What was she holding?  
  
"I'm afraid I have to intervene in your quest at the moment though."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gwen held up the object and pointed it towards them. "Its time for you to join your friend."  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so ends chapter 3. So, it may not really be all that much better, but its going somewhere right? I tried to make the characters a little more, well, in character, but I realize I'm outta practice with my Ranger pals.  
  
Questions? Comments? Coconuts? I'm at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com  
  
'Til next time! 


	3. The History

Another Chapter! Ahahahahahahahhahaahaaaa! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I'm so happy now. People are reading!! Mwahahahahaaa! Keep it up.  
  
Oh, also, forgot to title last chapter. Ooopsy. I didn't forget this time though. A little more info this time, a little less eventful. But it is neccessary info, so...  
  
Chapter Four: The History  
  
  
  
Could eyes that had been denied light for so long ever learn to see again? Tommy drooped his head, feeling a sick, ready to pass out.  
  
They had tried again, and the pain still surged through his body. What was it they were endeavoring to take? He wasn't sure, but he wouldn't let them have it, as long as he had strength left to fight.  
  
It scared him to think he might be running out.  
  
The cuffs across from him were still empty. Empty, but waiting.  
  
They made a mistake, putting them there. It only fueled his resolve, gave him determination.  
  
They were trying to take the woman he loved.  
  
She was trying to take the woman he loved.  
  
He would find a way to stop them.  
  
****************************  
  
Kimberly screamed, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to start. Things were so clear in that last moment. It was Gwen who had taken Tommy, possibly killed him, too. Now she and Rocky would suffer the same tragic fate.  
  
There would be no victory for the Rangers this time around. No grand reunion, not even a chance to apologize to Jason for asking so much of him in such an irrational manner.  
  
Nothing.  
  
This was it.  
  
The end.  
  
The final battle field.  
  
So why wasn't she dead yet?  
  
One brown eye peeked open, though its partner was soon to follow. That, in turn, was succeeded by a great gasp. For she was no longer in the middle of the parking lot, not caught on some dark alien ship.  
  
She was in the Command Center.  
  
At least it looked an awful lot like the Command Center. The walls were longer than she remember, and several great doors were added in various parts of the room. But the globe, the small blue sphere that had always been Zordon's eye to the world, was there. The dials, which Billy and Alpha had pressed with such speed and accuracy as to make the average typist seem slow, were unchanged.  
  
Kimberly found Rocky's gaze and they both remained absolutely silent for a moment, much too shocked and amazed to comment.  
  
"I see you remember this place." A voice said, now rich and warm. Gwen was standing there also, grinning like she knew the secret to the world. "He was right."  
  
"Have we been kidnapped?" Rocky asked.  
  
"In a sense, I suppose. You're free to leave..."  
  
"But you were going to kill us," Kim reminded the other girl, confused. "You're still holding the weapon."  
  
Gwen glanced at the curvy metal object in her hand. "This thing?" She tossed it onto a silver table. "Its a transporter. I don't think its ever been employed for a murder."  
  
"You said we were going to meet our friend." Rocky persisted. "So where's Tommy and why'd you pretend he was dead?"  
  
"Ah, now it gets good." Gwen gestured for them to follow her into one room, where another table, and several chairs were waiting. "I said it was time for you to join with your friend, but I'm afraid I didn't mean Thomas. We're about as clueless as you are in that respect."  
  
"We?"  
  
Kimberly wondered if Zordon had somehow made an incredible recovery. Yet, unlike the current fatality, his death had been undeniable. There was no way he could have come back and recreated the Command Center...was there?  
  
"I know what you're thinking Kimberly. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no Zordon." The masculine voice that filtered into the room was soft and warm, and oh so familiar.  
  
It froze Kimberly, both physically and mentally, so unexpected, yet needed. Missed.  
  
Rocky did not suffer the same paralysis. He raised his eyebrows. "The Great Wise One!" He cried, delighted.  
  
At that, the rear doors swished open and a man in strange blue robes was standing before them, almost regally. Kimberly, apparently somewhat recovered, was in his arms in a second, burying her head in the azure cloth.  
  
"Oh, Billy!"  
  
He smiled and patted her head. "Hi Kim. And Rocky, clever as always I see."  
  
The one time Red Ranger grinned, walking closer to sock the friend in the arm. "I thought you were gone for good! Aren't you supposed to be on that planet, making little genius alien babies?"  
  
"I was." A painful look crossed his features, before being lost in a much happier expression. "But I'm back now, and ready to help. There is much to, uh, discuss."  
  
"How much do you know?" Kim asked, having loosened her grip on the ex-Blue Ranger.  
  
"Everything you do, and a small bit more. Shall we sit?" The curly haired girl vanished into the hall.  
  
"I thought Gwen was going to kill us or something." Kim said, as they all took their seats. "I think I saw my life flashing before my eyes."  
  
"Yeah." Rocky added. "I think I saw Kim's life too. That whole locker scene at the Florida Gymnastics Center was my favorite memory." He sighed wistfully before being slapped upside the head with a scrunchie. "Ow."  
  
Billy chuckled. There was no place like home. "I understand you discovered some discrepancies with Tommy's body."  
  
"How-"  
  
"I had Gwen tail you," he admitted. "I'm sorry, I couldn't interfere unless you'd discovered something about T'Lari yourself. I believe the false body is sufficient."  
  
"Woah," Rocky said. "T'lari? Um, who are they?"  
  
"Alien life forms," Gwen entered with a large glowing object in her hands, setting in the middle of the table. "They have been nomads since their planet was destroyed several centuries ago. They survive by stopping on different worlds and sucking all its life forms dry of their R'e, using it to power their living ship. That, in turn, allows them to treat the ship much like you would this earth. You can grow food, landscape, all that stuff. The R'e is a very powerful thing."  
  
"Oh, of course." The Red Ranger nodded. "Now I understand."  
  
"The R'e is your spirit, life force, etch. Its a concept Earth scientists still debate about. Some believe its just a myth," Billy explained. "Others, generally religiously leaning ones, claim it is what gives us all life."  
  
"A soul." Kimberly said. Her words dropped down to a whisper. "Have they taken Tommy's soul?" She felt her hope sag again. Was there just an empty shell of Tommy lying on the floor of an alien ship?  
  
"No. We don't believe so." Gwen answered, joining their table. "They first came to this world several years ago, and tried unsuccessfully to drain humans. There was a problem though, they encountered a barrier. Never before had they seen such a will as that of earthlings."  
  
"So why persist?"  
  
"A human's soul is incredibly strong. The people on this planet could sustain them for a century."  
  
"But why capture Tommy, if you can't drain him?"  
  
Billy answered. "That's something we don't know." He leaned back against the silver framed chair. "But the rest of the explanations will have to wait. They should be waiting for us."  
  
********  
  
"Where could they be?" Trini lifted a set of silver keys, noting the pink mini-calculator that held them all together. "I knew we shouldn't have left them go alone."  
  
Kat stared at the ground, several feet, crouching lower to examine the dirt. "Look, someone was standing here. The tracks start at that pole over there, and lead up to this point."  
  
Aisha look relieved. "Great. So what way did they go after that?"  
  
"Well that's what's so odd. They don't."  
  
Jason breathed warm air into his hands, glancing from Trini to Kat, then at Adam and Tanya as they ran back out of the building.  
  
The ex-Black Ranger seemed as forlorn as they were. "The director said he saw them a few hours ago. But he thought they'd left."  
  
Jason swore inwardly. Had Kim been on to something, and they found out? And who were 'they'? He glanced up to the heavens. Could he just do things over, so he could take her side? It would only involve something little, like altering time.  
  
As if in response, he noticed a shooting star. "Hey look." All eyes turned upward, where the star seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. After several seconds, it became clear it didn't just seem to be growing, it really was! And heading straight for them.  
  
They all turned away as the brightness grew too intense, bracing themselves for the impact.  
  
Instead of sudden death, though, they received a giggle.  
  
A very familiar giggle.  
  
Jason was incredulous. "Kim!"  
  
"Jason!"  
  
"Billy?...BILLY!"  
  
"Zack!"  
  
"Billy!"  
  
"Aisha!"  
  
"Kim!"  
  
"Kat!"  
  
"Billy!"  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"Rocky!"  
  
"Tanya! Trini!"  
  
"Billy!"  
  
The Rangers fell together in a giant hug, apologizing to each other, laughing at their own foolishness, promising never to do it again, etc.  
  
Kimberly caught Jason's arm. "I'm sorry I was so crazy. But you know how it is when you get an idea and you can't let it go."  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right, I should have trusted your intuition. I was just so messed up after Tom's death that I nearly forgot you were the one who was more messed up...and...you know what I mean, right?"  
  
"Well...yes. And its okay." She play-slugged his arm. "I still owed you for that time you told Mrs. Carpenter you were the one who spilled her jelly beans. Now we're even."  
  
"You call us even for that? I spent a whole afternoon in detention. She looked at me funny the rest of the year, any time I came near her desk."  
  
"Oh sure." They both went to Billy's side.  
  
"So when did you get back, Billy?" Jason asked. Ask and ye shall receive. He had asked for one old friend returned, and he'd gotten two instead.  
  
"About a month ago. It's a rather lengthy story."  
  
Aisha threw herself at Billy. "I can't believe you're back!"  
  
"Yeah," Adam added. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, as a short version...I was on a space dock, about a year ago, when I ran into a man who said he could show me my destiny. He guided me on a quest through many planets, until I reached their palace."  
  
"Their?"  
  
"The Nameless Ones. They have so much power, its almost inconceivable. They told me I was chosen to carry on the mission. I had no idea what they were talking about until they showed me the Command Center. Its my job to travel through space and seek those who need help. But I couldn't reveal my true self to anyone who knew me until there was sufficient cause. Kimberly's discoverey provided us with that."  
  
"What discovery?"  
  
Kimberly spoke up. "The body in there isn't Tommy's, and we have proof now. Its missing several small but identifying marks."  
  
"Oh wow." Tanya puffed out her cheeks and then let the air go. "I can't believe this is happening. So Tommy's not dead?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Gwen came out of nowhere, straight to Billy. "But we don't know how much time is left."  
  
"Wait," said Trini. "I thought you guys said she was a new friend? What's going on?"  
  
"I do have confession," The girl answered. "I've been here for a while, watching you for Billy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't have a lot of time for talk though," she said, hurrying her words to avoid answering a multitude of questions. "There is still much to do. The T'lari are working fast now."  
  
They explained, once again, the story of the T'lari. Afterwards, the Ranges were all a bit shocked.  
  
"So they've been here for years? Then why didn't Zordon pick them up?"  
  
"They have a very advanced cloaking device."  
  
Zack asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"There are two races of T'lari, the Nev and the Nari. The Nari are the ruling race, cruel, unjust. They force the Nev to work against their will, treating them like slaves. The Nev must comply, or lose a member of their family. The Nari are the ones who insist of using the R'e to keep the ship alive. There *are* alternatives. We could use the Nev to help us."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Jason asked.  
  
Billy and Gwen exchanged glances, then she sighed. "I told you I was a refugee from another planet seeking sanctuary. That wasn't technically a lie. I am a refugee. I am of the Nev."  
  
"WHAT?" Several ex-Rangers said simultaneously.  
  
"I was involved in a rebellion that should have freed half our people at our last stop. Instead, it got us over a hundred casualties. I slipped out with..." Billy caught her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"You've told us enough about that." He looked at his friends. "Some time after that I found her, and she joined me. She informed me of the attack on Earth and we decided this merited my return."  
  
"Thank you." She said, looking very grateful.  
  
Rocky grinned. "Wow. And I thought you're putting up with Billy all the time was being courageous."  
  
"Only for you, Rock." Adam said. "No one else has to carry a dictionary with them and risk spontaneous combustion when he talks."  
  
"How do we know," Kat said, suddenly "that you not really one of the Nari? How do we know you're not just here to keep us away from the real truth?."  
  
Again, Billy stepped up. "I will vouch for her." That was more than enough reassurance for the rest of the team.  
  
"At least we know now what we're up against," Jason muttered. "They look like us, can talk like us, are holding our friend captive, and live in a giant cloaked ship that not even Zordon could trace."  
  
Kimberly slid an arm around his shoulder. "Don't look so glum. Its not so bad. At best, we save the world again and rescue Tommy. At worst, the Nari complete whatever evil plan they're hatching and kill us all."  
  
Someone laughed. "Guess some things never change."  
  
******  
  
Ah, reunited. But maybe they won't stay reunited for so long. Its kinda hard to write that many people and make sure they all get a chance to talk.  
  
Thank you, all the wonderfully wonderful people who responded. :) It makes me want to write more. :)  
  
So yay!!! Ahahahahahahahahahaaa!!  
  
Oh, btw, I'm writing this other story and um, I was wondering...if anyone has ideas as to how someone could outsmart someone else in a clever fashion...if you could share that with me. * hopeful grin* Also, if ya Sailor Moon, check out my current fic, Confessions of a Mad scientist.  
  
Questions? Comments? Coconuts? I'm at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com 


End file.
